


The Smash Mansion

by Akira_sama



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Bonfires, Cloud and tifa are the otp, Cloud is the main character, Comedy, DLC, Fighting, Fluff, Funny, How Do I Tag, Inside jokes, Kissing, Multi, OOC, Talking, bros, friendships, ike is a bro, kiss, mansion, marth is low key gay, new characters - Freeform, outside game character appear, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_sama/pseuds/Akira_sama
Summary: The Smash Mansion in the one area where the fighter of smash 4 and others can hang out, talk and even invite other characters from games of their choice. So mainly just a crossover of the characters of smash plus some added outside characters to spice up life.Featuring the characters of Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, Xenoblade, Bayonetta, and Final Fantasy VII (and other final fantasy games to make this a party XD). Other fandoms of the game will be mentioned…





	1. Cloud storms into Battle... Actually just into the Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a year ago, so bear with me if it isn't wear good, I wont post all at once and see if you guys like it. Enjoy the read :3

Cloud had just arrived at the smash mansion that day and he was already surrounded by the many girls of smash. Cloud was not use to this kind of attention; he was only ever used to his girlfriend, Tifa, being close to him. He was running around everywhere trying to avoid them, and that’s when he had knocked over a man with blue hair whose bangs hung over his eyes.

“Sorry,” he stretched out his hand, “I’ve been chased all over this mansion by a group of girls.”

The man grabbed his hand. “Ahh… That’s quite alright. I’m Marth, it’s great to make your acquaintance.” Marth revealed a small, yet bright smile.

“I’m Cloud, it’s a pleasure”

“How about I show you around, maybe we can avoid these girls for a bit.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Marth then began showing cloud around the mansion, mainly through the boys’ barracks.

“This will be your room and you share it with Robin, from here we shall part until the meeting with the guys later tonight.” Marth waved “Don’t forget about the bonfire! You can introduce yourself to everyone else”

Marth had left and Cloud began unpacking his small duffle of Materia and spare clothes, then laid them into the drawers. _At least I met someone who wasn’t crazy._ He relaxed in his room until it was time to head over to the bonfire. When he had arrived there, there were a small group of men relaxing, drinking, talking, laughing, and eating s’mores. Cloud finally felt welcome just from the energy in the air.

“Ahh! Cloud you have arrived meet the group” Marth then gestured towards the men.

“Yo, I’m Ike, this boy next to me is Roy. That guy over there reading is Robin, buff green shorts guy is Little Mac, this blonde Australian beast over there is Shulk, and then we got our Archery elf dude, Link. Welcome to our squad.” Ike smirked and already had a few drinks in him. Cloud nodded to everyone and grabbed a cup himself and sat down with everyone around the warm fire. Everyone was cheerful, making conversation, slapping Cloud on the back like they were already best buds. It was a warm room.

“So, Cloud do ya have a girl back in your game?” Ike questioned smugly

“Actually, I do; would you like to see a pic of her?”

“YES!” Everyone shouted.

Cloud pulled up a picture of Tifa on his phone and showed them, and they were all speechless for a good minute or so.

“Bruh, she’s gorgeous, Ya gotta show her off at the smash mansion sometime. It would probably get these girls here off your back.” Ike said

“I guess I should bring her sometime soon,” Cloud shrugged, and wondered how Tifa was doing, he missed her too much for words already.

“Hey Ike! We should go down to the café and get some ice cream for the squad!” Roy commented.

“Hell, yeah we should!” Ike and Roy jumped up and ran inside the mansion.

When they returned, Robin mentioned the others who will be joining smash, they were even able to find their profiles.

“Those two aren’t wearing any shoes…”  said Roy in confusion.

“Is it just me, or does Corrin have a girl figure to him…” Ike commented. Everyone was laughing and even Link agreed with him.

“Damn… Bayonetta looks like a Badass,” Said Little Mac. Marth glanced over at Ike’s mischievous face.

“Looks like Ike has new pray! Hehehe!” giggled Marth.

“I do not” Ike shot back

“By the look of his face I think that’s a lie” Cloud commented smugly. Roy slapped Ike on the back and he sighed.

After a while, the fire began to die and everyone was humming to the smash themes and telling scary stories. It was fun and Cloud got to know everyone there. He felt really at home with this new-found squad of his. Eventually they all went back to their rooms. That night, Cloud couldn’t sleep knowing Tifa wasn’t beside him…


	2. A Wild Lucina Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every girl is after Cloud, but no as much as Lucina is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if you haven't noticed already, a bunch of characters are OOC so Lucina is one of them. HEHEHE

That morning Cloud woke up after only having only a few hours of sleep. He grabbed a towel and head over to the boy’s locker room. As Cloud was walking down the hallway, he felt as if he was being stalked. Ignoring that unwanted presence, he reached the locker room. He opened the door and there was Shulk, blow drying his hair.

“Mornin’ Cloud, ya sleep well, mate?” Shulk asked

“Not really…” Cloud yawned and walked over to the shower stall. He removes his garments and turns the water on. After washing and rinsing, cloud grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist. He opens the curtain, and there is Marth’s cousin, staring at him seductively.

“Aye… can you get out of here?” Cloud demanded and hid behind the curtain.

“Oh, my lord… Is that a real six pack!” Lucina then started walking closer.

“Seriously… can you just let me put my clothes on.” Cloud felt really revealed. Then Marth walked in rubbing his eyes, and wearing his Pajamas.

“Hey Cloud are you up…?” Marth was shocked seeing Lucina in the boy’s barracks, “Lucina! Get out of here,”

“See ya later, Cloud… hehehe” Lucina giggled and ran out. She almost bumped into Ike, who was making his way to the locker room. 

“Marth, what the frick is Lucina doing the boy’s barracks?” Ike asked

“She was stalking Cloud I assume…” Marth looked over to Cloud. He nodded and then closed the curtain to change into his clothes. Ike scratched his head then went back to his daily routine.

Time Skip~~~~

All day, Lucina was popping up randomly in front or behind Cloud. She would keep trying to push her way in as close as possible. At one point, Cloud couldn’t take the crazy and dismissed himself back to the boy’s barracks for the rest of the day. There he hung out and chatted with Robin. He showed Cloud his amazing collection of tomes, magic books, and gems he had. This got Cloud thinking he should bring more of his personal things to the mansion.

“I should warn you Cloud, my sister likes to sneak into my room a lot. So, if she’s ever in here while you are, just kick her out. She is usually a nuisance." Robin set the tome back on the shelf.

"I'll remember that, it will probably be useful in the future."

"Hey, I'm gonna go down to get some snacks at the café, you want me to bring you back something?"

"Bring me back a muffin."

"Sounds good, see you in a little" Robin walked out. It was so hot and unbearable in that room, but Cloud didn't want to risk running into that crazy girl. Cloud got up from his bed and opened the window. He laid back down and looked at his photo of Tifa in his phone. He sighed, dropped his phone down and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a clatter noise and a thump. Cloud jumped up and grabbed his buster sword. He pointed it at his assailant.

"WAIT..." Lucina said, "We don't have to use that now do we..."

"You… You have been getting on my nerves all day." Cloud glared with every ounce of anger in his body, "I have a girlfriend already, so if you would spread the word and quit stalking me"

"I don’t believe you" Lucina refused his words. Cloud quickly picked up his phone and shoved the picture of Tifa in face.

"There, now get out of here" Cloud picked her up by her Cape with his sword and threw her out the door. He closed the window and laid back down on his bed. _I should really get Tifa to come visit. One she would like it here, two she would scare all the girls away and three I miss her..._ Robin opened the door, and threw the muffin in Clouds direction.

"You look stressed and I saw a Lucina get thrown into the hallway... Is she still bugging you?" Robin sat down on his bed.

"She was, hopefully she'll leave me alone, and get the other girls off my back." Cloud sighed and threw his phone at the floor.

"What exactly did you do?" Robin questioned and crossed his legs.

"I showed her Tifa and told her to spread the word that I have a girlfriend... sheesh single women."

"We'll see, that will either repel all the girls or they will question you even more about Tifa." Robin opened his closet and put his pajamas on. Cloud shrugged and hoped tomorrow would be better. He put on his pajamas as well, and laid down under his covers. He unlocked his phone and selected to write a new message,

**Hey Teef, when do want to come visit?**

It's only been two days. Cloud, do you miss me already? Hehe

**I do... The guys want to meet you, and these girls have been annoying me**

Hmm… I'll see if I can come the day after tomorrow.

**Alright thank you Tifa, goodnight**

Goodnight <3

Cloud hoped things would be better when she came. He was finally able to sleep in peace knowing Tifa coming in the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's pretty insane right. That just makes he interesting. she's so bland in the game, I gave her a whole new side lololol
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I did love writing this chapter XD
> 
> If you enjoyed the nonsense leave a kudos or comment.
> 
> Any errors comment those too and I'll fix them :3


End file.
